Candor or Dauntless?
by Roxytj22
Summary: It started out with a game of Candor or Dauntless. The events that followed, were chaotic at best. No war. Everybody has passed initiation including Al who didn't try to kill Tris but he still likes her. Will is alive. Rated T for language, violence, and some sexual content.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Small mini chapter to give you an idea of what this story will be about. (Yes I know there are a bunch of C or D fanfics. I couldn't resist trying to write one myself.) I hope you like the story guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I was Veronica Roth, Allegiant would have ended very differently.**

**-TRIS POV-**

"This party is awesome!" Christina shouts.

"True that. But I have no idea who most of the people are." Zeke says.

"Just tell everyone that's not in our group to get out." Christina replies.

"IF I DON'T KNOW YOU, OR I KNOW YOU AND HATE YOU, GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE." Zeke yells.

People file out and eventually there's only Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Tobias, Christina, Will, Al, and myself.

"Little bro, you fall under the category of 'know and hate', but since you're here I guess you can stay." Zeke says.

"Whatever. He secretly loves me. Anyone up for a game of Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks.

**A/N: Please review! I'd love to hear what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of Candor or Dauntless! I hope you like it guys! Let me know in your reviews whose POV you want the next chapter to be in.**

**-TRIS POV-**

"Anyone up for a game of Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks.

"Sure." Al says.

"YES! I LOVE THIS GAME!" Christina yells.

"Ok. Everyone sit in a circle. We all know the rules. If you fail to answer the question or do the dare you must talk off an article of clothing. Game continues until someone is butt bare." Zeke says.

We all sit in a circle and I notice I am sitting next to Tobias and Christina. As I look up I see Al walking towards me.

"Can I sit here?" He asks, pointing to the spot in between me and Tobias.

"I'd like to sit next to my girlfriend, thanks." Tobias says with a glare.

A few weeks have passed after initiation and I have noticed Al and Tobias being very short with each other and not very friendly. Tobias has also become quite protective over me and I must admit, I like it. Al calmly walks over to sit next to Christina instead.

"I'll go first since it was my idea." Uriah says.

"No." Zeke says with a smirk. "I'll go first since it's my house."

"Whatever." Uriah mumbles.

"Four. Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks with a evil grin.

Looking nervous, Tobias says, "Candor."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells.

"Pansycake?" I ask, confused.

"An old term used among the dauntless. Uriah is trying to bring it back." Shauna replies.

As Zeke's grin gets bigger Tobias realises he made the wrong choice.

"What's your real name?" Zeke asks.

Tobias grins as he takes of his shirt. I find myself grinning too as I take in his bare and muscular chest. As I look up to his face I see him smirking. Embarrassed, I blushing blush and look down at my hands.

"Tris." Tobias says. "You know the question."

"Dauntless." I say.

"Kiss me." He says, smiling.

Rolling my eyes, I climb on his lap and give him a peck on the lips.

"Chris." I say. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." She says.

"Go kiss Eric." I say.

"Eric! No way!" She protests.

"Just on the cheek." I say, begging. "Pleeaase."

"Fine." She says, getting up. "Does anyone know where he is?"

"Control room." Tobias says. "I'll come along."

"Ok." Christina replies.

When they leave Al shuffles closer to me.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird that he asked you to kiss him on a dare?" Al asks me.

"Huh?" I ask, not sure what he's talking about.

"I mean he was practically begging for attention." He says, still not explaining himself.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Four. When he asked you to kiss him." He says.

"Oh." I say, finally realising. "I don't think it's weird."

"I just think it looked like he was trying to get attention or something." He says.

"Oh." I say, not quite knowing what to do.

We sit there in silence until Christina and Tobias come back. When they walk in the door they're both crying with laughter and I feel a twinge of jealousy in my stomach. It goes away as soon as Tobias sits next to me again. We watch the video of what happened on Tobias' phone. When Christina tries to kiss Eric on the cheek he gets shocked and turns his head at the last minute so she ends up kissing him on the lips. She then runs away screaming for him not to kill her. When everyone stops laughing it's her turn to ask someone.

"Al." She says.

"Candor." He states.

"Pansycake." She teases.

"Fine, Dauntless." He retorts.

"Kiss your crush." She grins.

He slowly looks around the room until his eyes stop at me. He crashes his lips to mine and I'm too shocked to do anything but sit there.

**A/N: Next chapter; the fallout from the Al x Tris kiss. How will Tobias react? Please review and let me know whose POV you want the next chapter to be from. Tris, Tobias, Al, or Christina?**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So, heaps of you have voted on who's POV this chapter should be in and the winner is...**

**...**

**...**

**TOBIAS AND CHRISTINA AND TRIS**

**...**

**(DRAW)**

**...**

**Here goes...**

**-CHRISTINA POV-**

"Al." I say.

"Candor." He says.

Damn. I was really hoping he was going to say Dauntless. I think for a second and then I say;

"Pansycake."

"Fine, Dauntless." He retorts, defensively.

I grin, proud of myself.

"Kiss your crush." I say.

I already know who his crush is. He's never told me but it's an easy guess. He likes Tris. I watch him nervously glance at Tris before crashing his lips to hers. I smile. Tris doesn't even push him off. I think they make a really cute couple. Tris and Four were never meant to be together. He is just using her to make me jealous and I'm not ok with my friends being treated like that.

**-TOBIAS POV-**

"Kiss your crush." Christina says.

I see him glance around the room and I wonder who his crush is. I'm sure Christina knows. The look on her face gave away the fact that she is trying to play matchmaker again. Before I can think anything else on the matter I see Al crash his lips to Tris'. I'm suddenly fuming with rage and jealousy. The worst part of it is that Tris doesn't push him off. After a few tense seconds I decide I've had enough. I need to show Al that Tris is my girlfriend. I harshly grab him off the floor and yank him up by the scruff of his shirt.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I yell.

"Uh... Um..." He stammers.

I slam him against the wall and bring my fist back to punch him in the face. But before I can move I feel a small hand grab my arm. Tris. I recognise the feel of her hand immediately and calm down.

"Tobias." She whispers in my ear. "It's not worth it."

"No." I say harshly. "It is worth it. You are worth it."

"Don't beat him up." She says.

"Why?" I ask.

"He's not worth it. I may be, but he isn't." She states simply.

**-TRIS POV-**

"Kiss your crush." She grins.

He slowly looks around the room until his eyes stop at me. He crashes his lips to mine and I'm too shocked to do anything but sit there.

His lips are cold and hard. They don't feel anything like Tobias'. They feel wrong. I'm thinking about pushing him away when I feel him suddenly being jerked away. As I open my eyes I see Tobias has Al by the scruff of his shirt.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Tobias yells.

"Uh... Um..." Al stammers.

Tobias slams Al into the wall but as he pulls his arm back to punch him I stand up and put my hand on his arm.

"Tobias." I whisper in his ear. "It's not worth it."

"No." He says stubbornly. "It is worth it. You are worth it."

"Don't beat him up." I say.

"Why?" He asks.

"He's not worth it. I may be, but he isn't." I lie.

Tobias reluctantly lets Al go and turns around. When his eyes lie on Christina I see them grow wide.

"You knew." He accuses. "You knew Al liked Tris and you told him to kiss her."

"That's absurd! I had know idea he liked Tris!" Christina gasps. "I was curious as to who he liked so I told him to kiss his crush."

"Then why didn't you ask who he liked when he said Candor. You called him a pansycake to manipulate him into choosing Dauntless."

"Four!" I yell. "How dare you accuse Chris of that!"

Mad at Tobias and pissed off at Al, I see a plate of muffins still left over from the party and decide to smash one on his head. I grab it, take a bite, then smoosh it into his hair. Before I know it a food fight is taking place around me.

**A/N: What did you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Let me know! **

**Shoutout to fanglunawolf for being my muffin smashing buddy and giving me the idea for the muffin smashing war that will take place next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Lol. I don't even know what to say. **

**Enjoy your meal?**

**-TOBIAS POV-**

"Four!" She yells at me. "How dare you accuse Chris of that!"

How could she not see what Chris was doing? I hope I get to talk to her after the party and tell her what I think is going on. Before I know what's happening Tris smashes a muffin on my head. Frustrated and slightly amused I get the tray and toss them at her. Her face screws up and she grabs a plate of donuts filled with cream.

"Eat this you..." She pauses and seems to think about what to call me.

"You... You um..." She mumbles.

"You were saying?" I smirk.

"You!" She yells while grabbing a donut and throwing it at me. At the last minute I duck and it goes flying into Al's face. Because of the brief fight we had he is still standing there with a shocked look on his face. Suddenly he cracks up and throws some chips from a bowl at me. I duck and they go flying into Tris. She giggles and grabs the soft drink squirter. She points in at Al and pulls the trigger. Raspberry soft drink sprays everywhere and some hits Marlene in the eyes.

"Ahh!" She yells, while simultaneously throwing a Dauntless chocolate cake at Tris.

Tris catches it and throws it back. It splatters all over Uriah. Before I know it everyone is running everywhere throwing food. I see this as a perfect opportunity to give Al a piece of my mind but before I can get to him I feel a hand on mine. Thinking it's Tris I walk out of the apartment with her, shutting the door behind me, but when I turn around I see it is actually Christina standing in front of me.

"Oh, Chris, I thought you were Tris." I say.

She giggles. "Four, you don't have to pretend anymore. She can't hear you."

"What?" I ask.

"It's ok. I know. You've been pretty obvious these last couple of days and I think I have too. I'm done playing though. " She says.

"Obvious about what? Playing what?" I ask, clueless.

She takes a step closer to me.

"This." She whispers. She leans up to me but before she can get any closer I step back.

"Woah." I say. "What is 'this'?"

She steps closer again.

"Us." She says.

"But you're with Will." I state.

"And you're with Tris." She says. "I've been playing along just like you have."

"Playing what?" I ask.

"Our little game." She says, like it's obvious.

"You and Tris. Me and Will. Never being serious about it. Teasing each other all the time. Our stolen glances."

"What stolen glances?" I ask, shocked.

"Chris, I think you're deluded. There's nothing going on between us."

"But..." She says.

"I'm going inside." I say harshly.

As I turn around she grabs my arm.

"I don't want to play anymore, Four. I'm done. I need you to fuck me. Now." She whines.

"No. There is nothing going on between us." I state. Then, shaking my head, I go back inside.

**-TRIS POV-**

As everyone starts throwing food around I look to where Tobias was standing. I see him walking out of the apartment holding hands with Christina. What? Overcome with confusion and jealousy I decide to follow them.

I watch as Tobias closes the door behind him. What are they doing? I look out the window to watch. I can't hear anything but I can see they're talking. Tobias' back is to me but I can see Christina. Suddenly I see Christina step closer towards Tobias. No. This can't be happening. Right before I look away I see Christina lean up to kiss him. I shut my eyes tightly and sink to my knees, letting out a sob. I knew it was too good to be true. I knew I wasn't good enough for him. I curl up in a ball and cry.

**A/N: So? Tris thinks they kissed. What is she going to do?**

**To be honest I have know idea...**

**Review and tell me what you think should happen!**

**Shoutout to BonnieSilver888 for making me laugh with her very funny review.**

**Also, DIVERGENT TEASER TRAILER OMFG EUHFEDNSICUNFFSUHSDJK! I've watched it a million times! Did you guys notice the crows? **

**Lots of love,**

**TJ**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, let me know what you think of this chapter in your reviews! Also, I'm calling for another vote. Read A/N at the end for details. **

**Also what do you guys think of the Insurgent official trailer and the first sneak peek? **

**-TRIS POV-**

"Get up Tris. Get up." I muttered quietly to myself.

"You're going to count to three, and then you will stop crying, get up, and go back into Zeke's lounge." I said to myself.

"One." In my mind, I saw Christina step towards Tobias.

"Two." I imagined the way Tobias would hold her close while their mouths moved together.

"Three." I got up, wiped my tears, and walked into Zeke's lounge.

Everyone was laughing and wiping their clothes off with paper towels. The food fight seemed to have stopped.

"Tris." Al said, walking up to me.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I wasn't thinking when I kissed you. I just, I really care about you."

"It's ok." I said, looking at my feet.

"Are... Are you ok?" He asked, timidly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, looking up at him.

Too late, I realised I had a tear running down my face. I looked down quickly.

"Oh my god. Tris, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't ha-" He started, but I cut him off.

"No, no. It's not that." I said, tears falling down my face at a steady pace.

"Can... We go somewhere and talk?" I asked quietly.

His eyes went wide.

"Of course." He muttered, taking my hand.

When we went to leave the lounge, Tobias was standing in the doorframe.

"Tris." He said, with a frown. "What's wrong?"

He looked down at myself and Al's joined hands. I moved to stand behind Al, squeezing his hand for support. The look on Tobias' face scared me. Why was I turning to Al for support? Tobias was usually the person I would come to if I was feeling upset or scared but in this case, he was who I was scared of.

"What's going on?" Tobias asked.

I looked around to see that everyone was watching our conversation. Will was shooting me a confused glance.

"Me and Al were just leaving." I said, letting out a sob.

"Why?" Tobias asked. "Tris, why are you crying? Why are you leaving with Al?"

"I'm crying because you are a dick." I spat. "And I'm leaving with Al because he's nice, he won't hurt me, and he listens."

Rage contorted Tobias' face and he grabbed Al by the collar of his shirt.

"What did you tell her?" He yelled at Al.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." Al shrieked.

"Wrong answer." Tobias said, as he banged Al's head into the doorframe.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Stop!"

Tobias let Al go and looked at me.

"Al told me nothing, I saw it with my own eyes." I stated.

"Saw what?" He asked, sounding desperate.

"My boyfriend and my best friend betray me." I sobbed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You know what you did! Don't pretend! I saw you!" I yelled, crying.

Gasping, he realised.

"Tris, no, nothing happened!" He said.

"I can't deal with this right now. Al, can I stay at your apartment tonight?" I asked Al.

"Of course. C'mon, let's get outta here." He said.

So I walked past a crying Tobias, out of Zeke's front door and into Al's apartment.

**-TOBIAS POV-**

"What happened?" Will asked, surprised to see me crying.

"You don't want to know." I sobbed.

"Yes we do." Uriah said. "Dude, I don't know what happened, but it must've been something big. I've never seen you show any emotion, let alone cry."

So, I told them what happened with me and Christina. A long and tiring explanation later, everyone had shocked looks on their faces. Will was looking really pissed.

"Will, I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's ok." He mumbled. "She always was a bit of a bitch."

"What now?" Zeke asked.

"We go after the person responsible." Lynn said, venom in her voice.

"And?" Marlene asked.

"We kill her." Lynn said, sounding utterly serious.

"I think that's a bit extreme." Shauna said, giggling.

"Yeah." Marlene agreed. "Maybe we'll just give her a piece of our mind."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Uriah said. "Let's go."

**A/N: Whadduya think? I'm thinking I might make this story into more of a story and less of a Candor or Dauntless game. It's up to you though. I'll either turn it into a story, or finish it up in the next couple of chapters. I'm calling for another vote. In the reviews please either say, COD or STORY. Thanks guys! Remember, your reviews decide how the story will turn out. **

**Lots of love,**

**TJ**


End file.
